


Story of the origin

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Series: Hotaru's Birthday Series [9]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Ancestors, Birthday, Gen, Hotaru and Keikoku aren't the same person, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Musuh Hotaru dan Shinrei saat ini adalah anggota Mibu Sesungguhnya yang seharusnya tidak bisa bangkit karena dia adalah dewa iblis. Siapa sangka Musuh mereka ini adalah penciptanya.
Series: Hotaru's Birthday Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798702





	Story of the origin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine-san.
> 
> HOTARU HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! <3<3

Hotaru melompat mundur, mencoba menghindari tombak yang mengarah kepadanya. Musuh Hotaru kali ini sangat mirip dengannya secara fisik, hanya saja senjata, gaya bertarungnya, serta warna matanya itu yang membedakan antara dirinya dengan musuhnya. Hotaru memandang Shinrei yang gagal melakukan serangan tiba-tiba pada musuh mereka dan terpaksa bergerak mundur seperti yang dilakukan Hotaru. Hotaru dan Shinrei sebenarnya sedang mengulur waktu untuk kedatangan mantan Raja Pusat, Shodai Aka no Ou, karena lawan mereka adalah orang yang seharusnya tidak bisa bangkit kembali di kehidupan kedua mereka itu. Namun, mengulur waktu juga ada batasnya. Hotaru memandang ke belakang, dinding wilayah Kerajaan Selatan mungkin terlihat masih jauh, tapi jika mereka tidak bisa mempertahankan gerak musuhnya itu musuh mereka akan segera menghancurkan dinding Kerajaan Selatan dan menghancurkan semuanya sebelum Mantan Raja pusat itu datang.

"MENGHINDAR HOTARU!" Teriakan setengah kakaknya itu membuat Hotaru refleks menghindar serangan lanjutan dari musuh mereka. Hotaru memutar pedangnya dan mencoba menusuk punggung musuhnya selagi ia menghindar di udara. Pedangnya baru menggores punggung sang musuh sedikit saat Hotaru merasa sisi kirinya di dorong dengan keras dan membuatnya terlempar. Hotaru menabrak pohon terdekat hingga menumbangkan pohon tersebut. Hotaru terbatuk darah, meski tidak mengenai tombak sang musuh tapi serangan tangannya sudah cukup membuat Hotaru kewalahan. Shinrei mendekat dan segera membawa Hotaru menghindari serangan lanjutan sang musuh. Shinrei membawa Hotaru menuju suatu tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi. Meski kekuatan yang sekarang mereka miliki jauh lebih kuat dari kekuatan saat mereka masih jadi anggota 'buatan' Klan Mibu, tapi mereka tetap akan kalah jika melawan Anggota Klan Mibu yang sesungguhnya. Apalagi jika Anggota Klan Mibu yang sudah menjadi darah iblis seperti ini.

"Aku masih bisa." Ucap Hotaru setelah semua darah dari mulutnya keluar. Shinrei memandang setengah adiknya itu sejenak lalu mengangguk. Shinrei pergi menghadang sang musuh terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Hotaru yang tak lama kembali terduduk dan memuntahkan kembali darah yang baru. Hotaru memandang pedang yang ia genggam. Hotaru memejamkan matanya, mempererat genggamannya sebelum bangkit dan menyusul Shinrei menghadang sang musuh.

_'Shukuyu, apa kau membenciku karena aku lemah?'_

Hotaru dan Shinrei mundur bersamaan saat musuh mereka tiba-tiba menggandakan energinya sehingga auranya semakin kuat. Shinrei yang tadi sedikit terlambat menghindar terbatuk darah sama seperti Hotaru tadi. Hotaru mendekati Shinrei dan memeriksa kondisi setengah kakaknya itu. Shinrei meninju pelan bahu Hotaru. Hotaru menaikkan sudut bibirnya lalu pergi menghadang sang musuh lagi. Sama seperti Hotaru, sesaat setelah Hotaru pergi menghadang sang musuh, Shinrei kembali terbatuk darah. Shinrei menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengatur kembali aliran air dalam tubuhnya yang kacau lalu ia menyusul Hotaru menghadang sang musuh.

_'Shukuyu, aku sudah kuat sekarang…, kenapa kau mengarahkan 'Kurayami'mu padaku?'_

Hotaru dan Shinrei terlempar bersamaan saat ledakan energi terjadi, mereka berdua menumbangkan beberapa pohon di belakang mereka sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Hotaru terduduk lemas, pedangnya sampai terlepas cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Shinrei sepertinya tidak terkena terlalu parah, ia mendekati Hotaru yang sama sekali tidak sanggup bergerak. Shinrei menyentuh Hotaru dan membantu Hotaru untuk menyeimbangkan aliran air dalam tubuh adiknya yang sangat kacau. Hotaru terlihat melihat sesuatu dan mendorong Shinrei ke kirinya. Shinrei berhenti berpikir melihat tombak cahaya menusuk tubuh adiknya di pohon, Shinrei meneriakan nama adiknya, tidak menyadari kalau tombak cahaya kedua juga mengarah kepadanya.

_‘Shukuyu…, kenapa kau membunuhku?’_

~...~...~...~

Hotaru membuka matanya, ruangan kosong yang putih bersih menyambutnya. Setengah kakaknya juga ada di sampingnya, baru tersadar. Hotaru membantu Shinrei berdiri, mereka berdua saling berpandangan sejenak dan mengangguk. Terkadang Hotaru dan Shinrei sendiri kagum dengan kemampuan mereka memahami satu sama lain tanpa perkataan apapun, seandainya dulu mereka bisa seperti ini saat mereka masih menjadi anggota ‘buatan’ Klan Mibu, mereka akan jadi dua kakak adik yang tak terkalahkan dari Klan Mibu. Baru saja Hotaru dan Shinrei akan melangkahkan kaki mereka ke arah berlawanan, ruangan putih itu berubah menjadi bagian taman dari Onmyouden, Menara Merah tempat Aka no Ou pada zaman Klan Mibu bertahta.

“Shukuyu! Akhirnya kau datang juga!” Tubuh Hotaru dan Shinrei tiba-tiba saja ditembus oleh seseorang dari belakang. Hotaru dan Shinrei memandang sosok yang baru saja menembus mereka, Ia memiliki paras yang sama dengan Hotaru kecuali mata merah seorang anggota Klan Mibu sesungguhnya. Sosok Shukuyu sangat ceria, ia langsung memeluk seseorang yang dipanggil Shukuyu olehnya. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan mantan Aka no Ou di zaman mereka, The First Red Cross Knight, Mibu Kyoichiro.

“Eikou…, kamu lebih tua dariku.” Ucap sosok yang dipanggil Shukuyu itu, tapi tidak melawan pelukan yang diterimanya. Sosok yang mirip dengan Hotaru itu tersenyum dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Shukuyu. “Bagaimana pelatihanmu?”

“MEMBOSANKAN! Aku sudah belajar semuanya bahkan setelah aku lahir! Kenapa aku harus mempelajarinya lagi? Menyebalkan.”

“Takut-takut kamu lupa dan namamu tercatat sebagai Aka no Ou yang tidak berguna.” Tawa Shukuyu, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar seperti Hotaru.

“IIH! Shukuyu Mah!!” Shukuyu menepuk pundak sosok bernama Eikou itu. Eikou cemberut untuk beberapa saat. “Lalu, lalu…, penelitianmu dengan para Shaman itu bagaimana? Aku sudah tak sabar mempelajari hasil penelitianmu.”

“Kalau hasil penelitianku, baru kamu tertarik hm….” Shukuyu kembali tertawa datar.

Hotaru dan Shinrei menutupi mata mereka saat tiba-tiba saja kedua sosok yang mereka perhatikan sedari tadi tiba-tiba bercahaya terang. Hotaru dan Shinrei akhirnya bisa melihat lagi, kali ini ruangan tempat mereka berada mirip dengan ruangan yang dimiliki oleh Hishigi. Sosok bernama Eikou itu terlihat sudah lebih dewasa, ia datang ke ruangan dan mencari seseorang. Hotaru dan Shinrei menduga, ini adalah ruangan yang ditempati oleh sosok bernama Shukuyu. Benar saja, Hotaru dan Shinrei melihat sosok Eikou yang tersenyum senang dan langsung melepas jaket kimononya dan meletakan jaket itu diatas tubuh seseorang yang tertidur di meja. Eikou memandang tabung reaksi seukuran tubuh manusia yang mengelilingi mereka. Di dalamnya memang terdapat cairan dan sesosok tubuh mirip manusia, semua sosok manusia itu mirip dengan Shukuyu.

“Kenapa semua namanya Kyoichiro sih?” gumam Eikou saat melihat papan nama yang ada di depan semua tabung itu. Hotaru dan Shinrei ikut melihatnya, dan memang semua tabung itu diberi nama Kyoichiro dan juga kode angka. 

“Karena jika berhasil, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai anak pertamaku.” Eikou, Hotaru, dan Shinrei berbalik melihat Shukuyu yang duduk dengan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

“Ho…, padahal peneliti yang lain menganggap mereka semua makhluk hina. Kamu doank yang mau menganggapnya sebagai anak.”

“Eikou…, kau tahu sendiri aku ingin punya anak, tapi hal itu mustahil.”

“Well, Minori dan Minoru sudah berkeluarga…, jadi aku rasa kamu tidak mau berkeluarga bukan karena keluargamu.” Gumam Eikou. Shukuyu menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lembut memandang Eikou yang masih berpikir dan mengamati salah satu tabung dari makhluk buatan ciptaan Shukuyu.

Hotaru dan Shinrei kembali menutup mata mereka. Ruangan tempat mereka kembali menjadi ruangan putih bersih, tapi kali ini sosok Shukuyu menyambut mereka. Tangan Shukuyu hanya tinggal tangan kanan, matanya juga tidak seperti yang mereka lihat saat sedang bersama Eikou. Mata merah Shukuyu benar-benar tanpa pupil. “Ayah dan paman jangan terlalu lama di sana.” Ucap Shukuyu, ia mengangkat satu-satunya tangan yang sekarang dimilikinya itu ke hadapan mereka berdua. Cahaya yang hangat muncul dan menyelimuti Hotaru dan Shinrei.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru melenguh, ia lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Wajah anak pertamanya yang sedang tersenyum menyambutnya. Shinrei juga akhirnya sadar, ia menggerakan tangannya di dada dan punggungnya. Hotaru juga baru tersadar, ia segera meraba dadanya sendiri. Tombak serta lubang bekas tombak itu menembus tubuhnya hilang tak berbekas. "Ayah dan paman kenapa sih?"

Pertanyaan anak pertama Hotaru itu segera menyadarkan mereka. Hotaru dan Shinrei memandang ke belakang tubuh anak pertama Hotaru itu, semacam tentakel berwarna hitam melilit tubuh musuh mereka dan sangat efektif menahan pergerakannya. Hotaru memandang wajah anaknya lagi. Mata anaknya terlihat berbeda warna, tidak seperti biasanya. Hotaru tahu, kalau ini saat ini kepribadian lain dari anaknya yang sedang keluar, Kurayami. Shinrei menggenggam kedua pedangnya kembali, lalu berdiri. Hotaru juga mengikuti gerakan Shinrei, ia mendadak juga menyadari saat ini pedangnya jatuh disisinya.

 **_‘Hmmm…, Anakmu ternyata begitu.’_ ** ucap sang roh pedang sesaat setelah Hotaru menggenggam pedangnya. Hotaru ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi suara roh pedangnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Hotaru menahan nafasnya saat seseorang akhirnya turun dari langit.

“Shodai-sama!” Ucap Shinrei saat debu yang menutupi sosok yang baru turun dari langit itu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan sosoknya.

“Sou… ku…,-sa….” sang musuh terlihat geram memandang sosok Shodai Aka no Ou itu yang balas ditanggapi dengan senyum sombong khas Shodai. Hotaru dan Shinrei langsung menyadari betapa miripnya Shodai Aka no Ou itu dengan Kyo, Raja Kerajaan Pusat saat ini.

“Keturunanku, Eikou…, padahal aku sudah memisahkanmu dengan sosok dewa iblismu, tapi sosok dewa iblismu ini tetap bisa memasuki dunia ini.” ucap Shodai. Shodai baru saja akan melangkah saat anak pertama Hotaru menghadang langkahnya dengan satu-satunya tangan yang ia miliki.

“Dia…, Eikou?”

“Kei-chan…, mundurlah, biar paman yang menghadapi sosok iblis di depan ini.” Ucap Shodai.

“Dia sosok iblis Eikou?” tanya anak pertama Hotaru. Shodai berjongkok, ia mengusap kepala anak pertama Hotaru itu dengan lembut.

“Benar Keikoku-chan. Nah, sekarang mundur, ya…, biar paman yang….” Perkataan Shodai belum selesai, saat tiba-tiba anak pertama Hotaru itu berlari ke arah musuh tersebut. Shinrei dan Hotaru yang panik bergerak untuk sesaat, tapi tiba-tiba mereka merasa tidak bisa bergerak. Shodai diam saat melihat senjata yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana yang saat ini ada ditangan anak pertama Hotaru. Shodai berbalik memandang Hotaru dan Shinrei yang terlihat kaku. Shodai menopangkan kedua tangannya pada Hotaru dan Shinrei. Hotaru dan Shinrei terlihat kembali dapat bergerak. Hotaru terlihat masih panik, tapi Shodai menahan bahu Hotaru.

“Kita lihat beberapa saat lagi. Kalau dugaanku benar…, Anakmu pasti bisa mengalahkan iblis itu.” ucap Shodai. Shinrei memandang Shodai dengan penuh tanya, ia lalu memandang setengah adiknya yang akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Shodai. Shinrei dan Hotaru akhirnya melihat pertarungan antara musuh bernama Eikou dan Keikoku, anak pertama Hotaru.

“SHUKUYU!” Teriak Eikou yang menerjang dengan tombak cahaya ke arah Keikoku. Keikoku sempat berhenti saat mendengar nama yang diteriakkan oleh Eikou, tapi akhirnya Keikoku berhasil menangkis serangan tombak cahaya itu dengan Scythe yang berwarna hitam.

“Oh…, Dugaanku benar. Kalau aku tidak melupakan anak buah Kyo yang diinginkan Shukuyu, seharusnya aku tidak usah datang ke sini..” ucap Shodai. 

“Anak buah Kyo? Shukuyu?” Shinrei memandang Shodai meminta penjelasan. Shodai tersenyum, ia meandang Hotaru dan menepuk pundaknya.

“Hotaru-kun…, Eikou adalah Anggota Mibu sesungguhnya yang menciptakan nenek moyangmu.”

~...~...~...~

Shinrei memandang setengah adiknya sejenak saat mendengar cerita mengenai zaman-zaman terakhir Klan Mibu yang sesungguhnya dari Shodai. Zaman dimana Eikou dan Shukuyu masih hidup sebagai anggota Klan Mibu sesungguhnya. Mereka saudara sepupu yang memiliki perasaan lebih dari saudara, pun mereka memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama. Meski mereka tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing, tapi mereka tidak ingin melangkah lebih jauh dan membuat mereka dianggap pengkhianat Klan Mibu. Apalagi dengan status Eikou yang merupakan kandidat utama Raja Merah selanjutnya. Namun suatu hari, darah iblis berhasil menguasai hati Raja Merah saat itu yang merupakan ayah kandung Eikou dan membuat terjadinya peperangan yang dahsyat di Klan Mibu. Peperangan yang membuat Klan Mibu yang sesungguhnya akhirnya berada dalam ancaman kepunahan. Eikou yang merupakan kandidat utama dipaksa untuk membunuh dan merebut tahta, tapi Eikou tidak sekuat itu dan pada akhirnya hati Eikou juga termakan darah iblis menjadikan Shukuyu harus menghentikan Eikou yang termakan darah iblis.

Cerita berlanjut saat Shukuyu yang berhasil mengalahkan Eikou dan menjadi Aka no Ou. Shodai menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan Shukuyu sebagai Aka no Ou dan juga ‘mempersiapkan’ makhluk buatannya, Kyoichiro, sebagai Aka no Ou selanjutnya. Shukuyu yang menganggap Kyoichiro sudah siap menjadi Aka no Ou pun membunuh dirinya sendiri. Shodai yang saat itu sudah menciptakan dunia bayangan, mengambil jiwa Shukuyu dan membawanya ke dunia tersebut. Shodai memperlihatkan Shukuyu masa depan Klan Mibu di tangan Kyoichiro melalui dunia tersebut, masa depan yang sungguh-sungguh ingin dirasakan oleh Shukuyu bersama Eikou saat itu. Namun, lama kelamaan Kyoichiro mulai berbuat sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Klan Mibu sesungguhnya sehingga membuat Shodai menurunkan anak bungsunya, Kyo, sekaligus memindahkan dunia tempat Shodai dan Shukuyu berada ke dalam pedang Tenro.

“Jadi, saat di dalam Tenro, Shukuyu melihat Hotaru saat menjadi anak buah Kyo. Dan terobsesi padanya.” Gumam Shinrei. Shodai mengangguk. Shodai melanjutkan ceritanya tentang keinginan Shukuyu menjadi sama seperti Kyoichiro atau Shaman-Shaman yang dulu menjadi rekannya dalam meneliti dan menciptakan Kyoichiro. Shukuyu tidak menginginkan kekuatan ini, dia hanya ingin sama atau bahkan di bawah kekuatan Eikou, kekasih hatinya. Shodai menceritakan, saat bertemu Hotaru yang sangat amat mirip dengan Eikou, membuat Shukuyu kembali memiliki harapan agar bisa mengabulkan impiannya.

“Dan aku mengabulkannya. Meski dia bukan keturunan langsung diriku, tapi aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas kehidupannya.” Ucap Shodai.

Hotaru bersandar pada salah satu pohon di belakangnya dan memandang anak pertamanya yang mulai mendominasi pertarungan tersebut. Meski tubuh anak pertamanya masih seperti seorang anak berumur 15 tahun, tapi kemampuan bertarungnya jelas jauh lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya. Hotaru melirik Shinrei yang masih memproses informasi yang diterimanya dari Shodai.

“Tunggu, berarti wanita yang ‘memperkosa’ Hotaru itu suruhan anda?” tanya Shinrei. Hotaru terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Shinrei. Ada kalanya reaksi setengah kakaknya itu berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Shodai juga terkejut sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

“Tidak. Meski kekuatan kami mirip dengan kekuatan dewa, tapi Klan Mibu tidak bisa merubah takdir seenaknya seperti para dewa.” Jelas Shodai masih tertawa. “Aku hanya mengubah takdir jiwa yang seharusnya jadi jiwa anaknya yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, di kehidupan sekarang, dewa yang sesungguhnya menganggap keberadaan Shukuyu ah.., Keikoku dalam kehidupannya tetap diperlukan. Buktinya, takdir saat ini tetap menjadikan Shukuyu…, Keikoku menjadi anak pertamanya. dan jiwa yang harusnya menjadi anak pertamanya malah terlahir bersamaan dengan anak keduanya ‘kan?”

“Maksudmu…, Hairu harusnya….” Shinrei belum selesai berbicara, saat Shodai membawa Shinrei dan Hotaru menghindari, tubuh musuh mereka.

“Hei, Shukuyu…, kau hampir melukai ayah dan pamanmu sendiri lho!” Keluh Shodai. Anak pertama Hotaru itu tersenyum kecil, ia terlihat melempar scythenya ke atas lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Jaring tenaga seperti yang dulu pernah dipakai oleh Hishigi untuk melindungi sekaligus mencegah mereka mengacaukan tindakan Fubuki di kehidupan sebelumnya tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi mereka. Anak pertama Hotaru itu menangkap kembali Scythenya dan langsung digunakannya untuk nenyerang sang musuh lagi. Hotaru menghela nafasnya. "Kalau yang kamu maksud anak gadisnya, maka ya."

"Itu Mishiru. Dia keluar terakhir." Ucap Hotaru.

"Hm…, kalau Mishiru yang bungsu harusnya jadi anak pertama…, harusnya Kei jadi anak terakhir saja, ya." Ucap Shinrei.

"Zakuro bisa membunuhku." Hotaru mendesis.

"Tapi 'kan, kalau kejadiannya sama, a.k.a kamu diperkosa…, Zakuro-san gak akan membunuhmu pasti."

"Tetap akan membunuhku." Hotaru menghela nafasnya. "Zakuro percaya juga, media yang akan membunuhku. Berita seperti 'Raja Selatan berselingkuh! Era dimulai kembalinya Harem Kerajaan Selatan'..., hal itu pasti akan membunuhku, terus nanti ada kudeta dan sebagainya."

Shinrei terdiam dan menepuk keningnya sendiri, Ia melupakan status penting adiknya di kehidupannya saat ini. Shodai tertawa, ia sendiri jadi mengingat anak-anaknya yang benar-benar tidak menginginkan adanya Harem di kerajaan kecilnya masing-masing. Bahkan Kyo, yang sudah mendapat posisi Raja Pusat hanya mau memperistri Yuya. Shodai menggaruk pipinya, sepertinya selain kerajaan Barat, keberadaan istana Harem di kerajaan lainnya hanya untuk formalitas saja.

~...~...~...~

Yuan yang tiba-tiba saja datang, langsung masuk ke dalam kurungan jaring yang juga memerangkap Hotaru, Shinrei, dan Shodai. Yuan ternyata bertindak sama seperti di saat Keikoku kabur untuk balas dendam akibat kematian Hotaru dan Shinrei di zaman mereka masih anggota 'buatan' Klan Mibu. Shodai tertawa-tawa saat Yuan mengamuk pada Hotaru dan Shinrei yang malah membiarkan Cucu kesayangannya itu bertarung dengan musuh. Hotaru mundur saat Shinrei dan Yuan mulai beradu pendapat dengan suara yang keras. Hotaru memandang pertarungan anaknya dengan sedikit khawatir. Meski sudah tahu kalau anaknya mungkin adalah anggota Mibu Sesungguhnya, tapi nalurinya sebagai orang tua membuatnya tetap khawatir. Apalagi mengingat usia anaknya yang seharusnya masih dalam tanggung jawabnya. Shodai berhenti tertawa, ia mengelus kepala Hotaru. Kondisi keluarga Hotaru yang rumit di zaman mereka sebagai anggota 'buatan' Klan Mibu membuat Shodai sedikit paham kenapa Hotaru bersikap seperti ini saat menjadi orang tua.

"Tenanglah, anakmu jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang kamu bayangkan. Kamu harus percaya pada anakmu." Ucap Shodai. Hotaru menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Hotaru memandang anaknya yang berhasil membuat sang musuh dalam posisi rebah tak bergerak. Mereka seperti sedang berbicara sesuatu, tetapi Hotaru tak dapat mendengarnya. Hotaru memandang anaknya, entah bagaimana ia bisa melihat air mata menetes di sudut matanya saat anaknya menusukkan scythenya ke jantung sang musuh. Beberapa saat setelahnya tubuh musuhnya itu berubah menjadi pasir. Saat itu jugalah anak pertamanya berteriak kencang tentakel-tentakel hitam yang diciptakannya bergerak secara membabi buta. Tangannya yang memegang scythe tiba-tiba saja memperlihatkan pembuluh darahnya. Shodai menggenggam jaring yang melindungi mereka dan menambah kekuatannya. "Gawat, kalau iblis Eikou aku masih bisa mengalahkannya…, tapi Shukuyu…."

"Shodai-sama…." Hotaru menggenggam tangan Shodai yang sedang memberi proteksi tambahan. Shodai menarik nafasnya sebelum merapalkan sesuatu dan menempelkannya pada kening Hotaru.

"Pergilah."

Hotaru segera keluar dari jaring pelindung itu begitu Shodai membuka celah. Shodai menutup jaring itu kembali dan melirik Yuan yang kebingungan sementara Shinrei yang mulai menyemangati Hotaru.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru memeluk anaknya dari belakang. Hotaru memanggil nama sesungguhnya sang anak pertama dengan nada ceria, semampu yang ia bisa agar menyerupai suara Eikou. Suara dan tingkah laku Eikou yang ia lihat, saat ia berada di dalam dunia ingatan sang iblis, terdengar seperti suara anaknya sendiri. Hotaru sedikit sulit membuatnya, karena sifatnya justru sangat mirip dengan Shukuyu dalam ingatan Eikou. Hotaru mencium puncak kepala anak pertamanya itu.

“Ayah….” anaknya itu terlihat tenang, tentakel hitamnya sudah berhenti bergerak. Hotaru memandang sang anak yang mendongak ke arahnya, menunjukkan perbedaan warna pada kedua bola matanya. “Ayah gak cocok banget meniru Eikou.”

“Hm….” Hotaru memeluk anaknya lebih erat. “Aku kan mirip dengannya.”

“Tapi sifat ayah mirip aku dan Kei di zaman dulu.” Kekeh anak pertamanya itu. “Biasanya aku menusuk diriku sendiri di saat kritis seperti tadi. Tapi karena ada Kei dan ayah…, Terima kasih.”

“Hm….” Hotaru mengusap kepala anaknya itu. “Shodai bilang, ‘sisi dewa’ Eikou sudah terlahir kembali. Ini ‘sisi iblis’ Eikou.”

“Iya ayah. Sama seperti aku dan Kei yang dulu sempat terpisah.” Anak pertama Hotaru itu berdiri dan membantu ayahnya untuk ikut berdiri. Anak pertama Hotaru itu memandang Shodai, Yuan, dan Shinrei yang sudah terbebas dari jaring buatannya, berkat kemampuan Shodai yang sebelas dua belas dengannya. Anak pertama itu menggaruk kepalanya memandang Shodai yang melipat tangannya.

"Shu…, Kei-chan. Nanti paman ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Shodai sambil tersenyum sombong, khasnya.

"Baiklah Sousaku-sama."

~...~...~...~

"Hm…, begitu rupanya." Gumam Yuan setelah Shinrei menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka sudah kembali ke Istana Kerajaan Selatan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi karena berbagai penyambutan dan perayaan kemenangan di kerajaannya membuat Shinrei baru saja bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi selama Yuan masih berputar-putar mencari jejak Keikoku yang langsung kabur begitu merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pantas saja sesaat sebelum aku dan Hotaru kembali tersadar, kami malah melihat sosok Shukuyu yang memanggil kami sebagai ayah dan paman." Ucap Shinrei.

"Oh, kejadian sebelum Shodai-sama datang itu?” Tanya Yuan mencoba memastikan. Shinrei mengangguk. “Jadi intinya Kurayami itu Shukuyu dan Kei tetap Kei ‘kan?”

“Nah…, Kalau itu kita harus menunggu Shodai-sama berbicara dengan Kei-Kurayami. Tapi, menurutku juga begitu memang.” Ucap Shinrei.

Hotaru masuk ke ruangan itu setelah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian kerajaan. Hotaru duduk di singgasana sambil bersandar dan langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan. Shinrei dan Yuan saling berpandangan melihat Raja mereka itu terlihat letih sekali. Meski wajar karena memang ia baru saja selesai bertarung, dan hampir meninggal, tapi Shinrei juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya dan Shinrei masih tetap segar. Pengobatan darah Klan Mibu Sesungguhnya memang yang terbaik, yang meninggal saja bisa dibangkitkan kembali. Shinrei berpikir sejenak, mungkin saja memang Hotaru dan dirinya tadi memang sudah meninggal terkena tusukan tombak dari ‘iblis Eikou’, tetapi dibangkitkan lagi oleh Keikoku. Shinrei memandang setengah adiknya yang masih terlihat kelelahan di singgasananya.

“Hmm…, Shodai saat menjadi Aka no Ou kan punya keturunan yang bernama Eikou, dan Eikou itu orang yang menciptakan nenek moyang Hotaru...., tidakkah bisa dibilang Hotaru dan Kyo itu saudara jauh? Kyo kan juga keturunan Shodai….” Gumam Yuan. Shinrei memandang Yuan. Ia langsung terpikir hal demikian saat Yuan mengucapkannya.

“Begitulah.” Ucap Hotaru yang memijat lembut keningnya. Yuan dan Shinrei memandang Hotaru yang menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. 

_‘Pantas kesombongan mereka mirip.’_ batin Yuan dan Shinrei. 

“Tidakkah kau senang, Hotaru? Kalau zaman dahulu ayahmu tahu, mungkin kamu gak akan ‘dibuang’.” Kekeh Yuan. Hotaru menunjukan ekspresi tidak biasa.

“Well…, aku rasa tetap akan dibuang.” ucap Shinrei. “Ayah cuma menyesal mengincar Hotaru setelah kehadiran Keikoku. Saat aku cerita kalau Hotaru dulu yang seharusnya memimpin Klan Mibu, ayahku tetap cuek.”

Ketukan pintu terdengar di ruangan tersebut, tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok prajurit yang menunduk hormat pada Hotaru, Shinrei, dan Yuan. Hotaru menegakkan badannya dan mengangkat tangannya, simbol untuk mempersilahkan sang prajurit berbicara. “Tamu tambahan dari Kerjaan Pusat sudah berada di Xing Hall”

“Baiklah.” ucap Hotaru. Sang Prajurit kembali menunduk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Yuan dan Shinrei memandang Hotaru yang menggaruk kasar kepalanya.

“Siapa lagi yang datang?” tanya Shinrei setelah Hotaru terlihat dengan berat hati berdiri dari singgasananya.

“Ciptaan pertama dan terbaik sepanjang kerajaan Klan Mibu Sesungguhnya.” Ucap Hotaru. Shinrei hanya bisa bergumam mendengarnya.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru mengangkat salah satu anak kembarnya dan yang lainnya diangkat oleh Shinrei, saat Keikoku yang masuk ruangan mereka saat ini dengan menyeret kakinya. Kedua kaki Anak pertama Hotaru itu dipeluk dengan erat oleh adik-adiknya sesaat setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan Shodai dan akan berjalan menemui tamu kedua di rumahnya itu. Keikoku yang kedua bola matanya sudah kembali berwarna sama hanya tersenyum dan menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, adik-adiknya yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu merengek di gendongan ayah dan pamannya. Zakuro datang dengan terburu-buru, ia dan pengawalnya segera membawa kedua anak kembarnya keluar dari ruangan pertemuan itu. Hotaru tersenyum kecil.

“Sepertinya nanti aku akan bergadang dan menceritakannya pada Zakuro.” ucap Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafasnya karena kali ini gilirannya yang harus menyeret badannya karena Keikoku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Shodai tertawa melihat sifat manja Keikoku pada Hotaru. 

“Raja….” Kyoichiro bertekuk lutut di depan Hotaru dan Keikoku. Hotaru tahu kalau Kyoichiro berlutut bukan padanya, tapi kepada anaknya. Keikoku menggembungkan pipinya sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya. Hotaru dapat melihat mata Keikoku berubah kembali.

“Paman Ichiro.” Keikoku memeluk Kyoichiro dan berbisik sesuatu.

Hotaru memandang anak pertamanya itu mungkin tanpa ekspresi, tetapi Shodai yang bisa dikatakan setengah dewa tentu bisa membaca pikiran Hotaru yang terkenal paling sulit untuk dibaca pikirannya. Shodai mendekati Hotaru, ia menepuk lembut pundak Hotaru menenangkannya. Shinrei mengernyitkan keningnya, karena ia tidak seperti Shodai wajar ia tidak tahu kalau setengah adiknya itu memiliki suatu kekhawatiran. Terkadang, Shinrei ingin sekali memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran itu khusus untuk tahu pikiran setengah adiknya itu. Meski selama bekerja sama dalam melawan musuh tadi ia dan Hotaru selalu sependapat dan paham apa yang harus dilakukan, tapi hal itu terjadi bukan karena mereka bisa saling membaca pikiran. Melainkan karena kebiasaan dan naluri alamiah mereka yang terbentuk sejak zaman Klan Mibu. Shodai memandang Shinrei sembari tersenyum, Shinrei menggaruk pipinya canggung. Ia baru saja menyadari kalau Shodai juga sudah membaca pikirannya.

Setelah berbicara satu dan lain hal pada Kyoichiro, Keikoku kembali berbalik memeluk Hotaru. Hotaru tersenyum kecil, ekspresinya yang sudah terlalu lama datar membuatnya tidak bisa tersenyum lebar. Keikoku ikut tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. "Mau tinggal di Kerajaan Pusat?"

Keikoku menggeleng. "Kei mau tinggal sama ayah."

"Eikou mungkin di kerajaan pusat."

"Kan disini ada ayah." Ucap Keikoku dengan nada polos. “Lagipula…, Ayah, paman, dan Kakek…, akan lupa akan kejadian hari ini.

Shodai dan Kyoichiro tersenyum, mereka berdua mengangkat tangan mereka dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Hotaru dan Shinrei tidak sempat bereaksi, mereka berdua tiba-tiba pingsan. Keikoku tersenyum. “Anakku, Kyoichiro…, Meski Aku bilang untuk tidak mengabdi lagi kepadaku…, aku harap kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini.”

“Jangan khawatir, Raja. Aku akan merahasiakan identitas asli anda.” ucap Kyoichiro sembari kembali bersimpuh di depan Keikoku.

“Karena kau sudah menghancurkan sisi iblis Eikou hingga berkeping-keping. Aku rasa meski kau memutar balikkan waktu, Iblis Eikou tidak akan bangkit.” Gumam Shodai.

“Meski Kei, sisi dewaku, sudah kembali bersamaku…, tapi selama aku dan dirinya tidak kembali menjadi satu, tidak kembali menjadi Jiwa Shukuyu seutuhnya…, kekuatanku tidak sekuat dulu, Sousaku-sama. Tenang. Seandainya Iblis Eikou kembali muncul, aku akan segera membunuhnya sebelum ayah dan paman berperang melawan Iblis Eikou.” ucap Keikoku.

“Ingatlah Shuku…, Keikoku-chan. Aku akan tetap membantumu dan mendukungmu.” Ucap Shodai.

“Begitu pula dengan diriku, Raja.”

Keikoku tersenyum lembut. Ia memandang wajah ayahnya yang tertidur dan mengelusnya. “Ayah…, bagiku sekarang ayah jauh lebih berharga daripada Eikou.”

~...~...~...~

Hotaru terbangun dari tidurnya, ruangan putih bersih menyambutnya bersama seseorang yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya. Orang itu tersenyum lebar sembari memejamkan matanya. Hotaru tidak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi entah bagaimana ia merasa familiar dengannya. Orang itu menarik tangan Hotaru mendekat dan membawanya ke pangkuan orang itu. Hotaru baru menyadari bahwa tubuh orang itu memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, bahkan mengingatkannya pada anggota Klan Mibu Sesungguhnya yang sudah sering ia temui di kehidupan keduanya ini.

“Namaku, Eikou. Kamu pasti keturunan dari boneka perang yang aku ciptakan. Aku tidak mau ingatanmu dihapus oleh Shukuyu sembarangan.” kekeh Orang itu. Orang itu mengusap kepala Hotaru, dan membuatnya ingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada hari ini. 

“Kamu…, Sisi Dewa Eikou?”

“Yup! Kamu boleh memanggilku Kakek. Karena Shukuyu selalu menganggap makhluk ciptaannya adalah keturunannya, aku juga mau kalau ciptaan ciptaanku menganggapku sebagai nenek moyangnya. hehehe…, Tapi aku tidak memaksamu, kok.” Ucap Eikou yang memeluk Hotaru dengan gemas, seolah-olah Hotaru adalah anak kecil.

“Anakku…, Shukuyu….”

“Yup, satu-satunya kekasih hatiku.” Ucap Eikou. “Aku tidak menyangka dia juga akan menganggapku kekasih hatinya. Kalau benar kata Dewa iblisku, seharusnya dia tidak akan mau menjadikanmu ayahnya di kehidupan ini. Ternyata dewa iblisku salah.”

Hotaru tidak paham, meski dia terbilang jenius di kehidupan keduanya ini, tetapi Hotaru tetap tidak bisa memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh para Klan Mibu Sesungguhnya itu. Eikou tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Hotaru. "Selain Sousaku-sama…, oh kamu lebih kenal dengan sebutan Shodai…, dan Pimpinanmu, Kyo…, Anggota Klan Mibu sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian ganda yang mereka sebut dengan Iblis dan Dewa. Biasanya kepribadian asli Klan Mibu tersebut adalah sosok yang disebut dewa. Jarang-Jarang yang seperti Shukuyu.”

“Kei yang sebenarnya adalah sosok iblisnya?”

“Bisa dibilang begitu. makanya meski dibilang sosok iblis, tapi Iblis itu masih memiliki hati. dan bahkan sosok Dewa Shukuyu juga memiliki Iblis dalam hatinya. Hampir bisa dikatakan Shukuyu menyerupai Sousaku-sama dan Kyo yang sebenarnya hanya memiliki satu kepribadian saja. Tapi, karena Shukuyu terpisah menjadi sosok yang kamu namakan Keikoku sebagai dewa dan sosok yang disebut Kurayami yang kau sebut iblis…, Aku rasa Shukuyu memang memiliki kepribadian yang paling mendekati kepribadian Sousaku-sama dan Kyo.”

Hotaru memang tidak menampakkan kebingungannya, tetapi Eikou tertawa mengetahui Hotaru sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang ia jelaskan. Eikou mengelus kepala Hotaru. “Kalau aku ceritakan dengan jelas…, Shukuyu akan curiga karena kamu tidak terbangun-bangun.”

“Kamu sudah bangkit kembali.”

“Iya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menemui Shukuyu dalam wujud baruku dan mengaku sebagai Eikou. Toh…, selain di alam ini…, Aku tidak akan ingat Aku sebagai Eikou. Aku hanya ingat Aku sebagai wujud baruku. Sama seperti Sosok Keikoku, yang kalau tidak setiap saat diingatkan Kurayami dia pasti tidak akan tahu kalau dirinya adalah Shukuyu Raja terkuat dan terbijaksana di Zaman Klan Mibu…, sayangnya sosok iblisku memang harus hancur jadi dia tidak akan bisa mengingatkan Aku adalah Eikou ketika aku berada dalam wujud baruku.”

“Wujud barumu…, apa aku dan Kei pernah bertemu?”

“Kita pernah bertemu kok. bahkan sejak wujud baruku baru berumur 4 tahun.” Eikou tersenyum. Ia menurunkan Hotaru dari pangkuannya lalu berdiri. ia mengelus kepala Hotaru. “Rahasiakan dari Shukuyu kalau aku mengembalikan ingatanmu ya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Tentu saja karena dia akan menghapus ingatanmu lagi. Aku belum tentu bisa pergi ke alam ini dengan bebas. karena tanpa kekuatan dewa iblisku…, Aku sangat lemah.” ucap Eikou. Eikou memeluk Hotaru untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di kening Hotaru. Hotaru berusaha memandang Eikou sampai akhir, ia melihat bayang-bayang seorang anak yang tidak jauh berbeda umurnya dengan anak pertamanya itu.

Hotaru terbangun kembali. Kali ini ia melihat langit-langit istana kerajaan selatan. Tepatnya kamarnya sendiri. Hotaru mendudukan dirinya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan _service trolley_ berisi teko berisi teh, beberapa cangkir, dan sedikit kudapan. Hotaru memijat keningnya sejenak. Meski sudah lebih dari 10 tahun ia menjabat sebagai Raja Selatan, ia kadang masih susah untuk membiasakan dirinya untuk hal seperti ini. Sang pelayan menuangkan teh dengan gerakan sempurna ke dalam salah satu cangkir teh.

“AYAAH!” Teriakan anak pertamanya di pintu depan membuatnya sedikit terlonjak, beruntung ia belum mengambil cangkir teh tersebut. Anak pertamanya langsung berlari dan melompat ke arahnya. Hotaru menangkap anaknya itu lalu menghela nafas. “Ayah! Selamat ulang tahun!!”

“Hm? Memang hari ini hari ulang tahunku?”

“Duh, Pangeran. Kejutannya tahun ini gagal lagi.” Ucap sang pelayan. Keikoku tertawa polos.

“Habis, habis. Kei gak bisa bohong ke ayah.” ucap Keikoku. Hotaru menghela nafasnya dan mengelus kepala Keikoku.

“Terima kasih.”

“Ayah. Ka-nii kan hari ini juga ulang tahun. Kei bingung mau ngirim apaan ke Ka-nii. Hadiah buat ayah sudah Kei beliin kok!”

“Hm…, bagaimana kalau Kei ikut ayah datang ke kerajaan HongLobo dan memberi kejutan pada Kazan? Jadi Kei sendiri hadiahnya.”

“Sungguh? MAU!!”

“Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju dan bersiap.” ucap Hotaru. Anak pertamanya itu langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Hotaru memandang sang pelayan yang memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil padanya.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Raja.”

“Terima kasih, _Preußen_.”

~...~...~...~

Setelah acara ulang tahun kerajaan yang dilakukan secara singkat, Hotaru, Keikoku, dan Shinrei segera bersiap menaiki pesawat kerajaannya. Hotaru melihat Shinrei yang sepertinya sudah tidak ingat sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi pada hari yang seharusnya adalah hari ini. Hotaru tersenyum kecil memandang anak pertamanya yang sangat senang. Hotaru yakin, anaknya pasti sudah mengalahkan sosok iblis Eikou sebelum ia menghancurkan lagi festival rakyat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

 _‘Baiklah, kalau Kei tidak ingin aku ingat kalau dirinya adalah Shukuyu sang Raja Klan Mibu sesungguhnya. aku akan membuatnya seperti itu.’_ Hotaru duduk di pesawat lalu memandang anak pertamanya yang selalu saja tidak bisa tenang di dalam pesawat sejak kecil. _‘Ngomong-ngomong…, wujud baru Eikou sepertinya memang pernah aku lihat.’_

Hotaru memandang ponsel anaknya, anaknya itu sepertinya sedang melakukan video call dengan seseorang. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya melihat sosok orang yang di video call oleh Keikoku. Hotaru tersenyum _‘Oh! Begitu.’_


End file.
